


Double Duty Workout

by MusicalLuna



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Color, F/M, Fanart, Fluff, Paint Tool SAI, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2020-10-05 19:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalLuna/pseuds/MusicalLuna
Summary: happy holidays to @lumbercapt my steggy secret santa giftee!! i hope you enjoy this!





	Double Duty Workout

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lumbercapt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumbercapt/gifts).

Steve Rogers, mid-push up, looks at a piece of paper held in front of his face by Peggy Carter, who is lying along the length of his back. There is a text bubble indicating that Peggy is saying, “This is interesting, don’t you think, darling?”


End file.
